neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Kingdom
The Golden Kingdom is another dimension where the Water Stars are kept. Overview The Golden Kingdom is a place that exists both inside and outside of time. It is presided over by the Council of Elders. Inside the Golden Kingdom there was what looked like an infinite lake with a starry night sky above it which there was a magical cloud. This magical cloud sent anyone who entered it to a golden hall with golden column where there were many unique magical objects, such as dust from the very first shooting star, a black-colored box made of gold which contained the first spell ever used and a portrait of Arcadia, who is the first Fairy to have ever existed. Pre-Series At the beginning of the magic universe the Dragon's Flame and the Water Stars were created but since they were opposite powers they would cause chaos if they remained in the Magic Dimension. So a group of wizards collected the Water Stars and sent them to the Golden Kingdom. Series Season 3 The Portal to the Golden Kingdom is found at the base of the Red Tower, which is in the Misty Forest on the other side of The Barrier of Magix. When the Winx and the Specialists went to the Golden Kingdom to seek the Water Stars to find a way of defeating Valtor, the navigation equipment of the Specialists' aircraft began malfunctioning and according to them instead of the Forest there was absolutely nothing. In the Forest the Pixies were able to feel where the direction of the way to the Golden Kingdom and they are the only ones to know the way to the Tower but they could not go too close to it because it was dangerous for them. There are many Centaur guards who guarded the Red Tower and attacked both the Winx and the Specialists. At the base of the Red Tower was a small door with something written on it in an ancient script which Bloom could read and which said that only the magical with noble hearts and pure souls could enter the Tower. The Winx used their Fairy Dust on themselves to remove all the darkness in them and except Bloom, whose Enchantix was incomplete, the Winx girls first used their Miniaturization powers, making them small enough to go through the door of the Golden Kingdom. Inside the Golden Kingdom there was what looked like an infinite lake with a starry night sky above it which there was a magical cloud. This magical cloud sent anyone who entered it to a golden hall with golden column where there were many unique magical objects, such as dust from the very first shooting star, a black-colored box made of gold which contained the first spell ever used and a portrait of Arcadia, who is the first Fairy to have ever existed. In the Golden Kingdom there was the Crystal Labyrinth through which the Winx had to go through to earn the Water Stars. The labyrinth tested each of the Winx. Tecna, Stella and Musa had to choose between the Water Stars and what was more important than anything else for them in the world and they each chose the Water Stars, and Stella lost her beauty, Musa had to give up the hope of reviving her mother again and Tecna sacrificed her feelings and her love for Timmy and started thinking like a robot. After they earned the Water Stars, Arcadia made Stella beautiful again and gave Tecna her feelings back but she told Musa that even if it was impossible to make Musa's mother alive again, she would always be alive in Musa's heart. Locations *Crystal Labyrinth Trivia *The script on the doors of the Golden Kingdom is written in the Cirth script, one of the many fictional scripts created by English writer J. R. R. Tolkien for his fictional universe and featuring in his The Silmarillion and The Lord of the Rings books. **In Tolkien's mythology, the Cirth script was originally created by Elves, but later fell out of use and was replaced by the Tengwar script (which also appears in Winx Club in flashbacks in The Monster and the Willow, and in the first movie in the Book of Fate) among the Elves, but was later adopted by the Dwarves. Gallery WCEp322Mistake(1).png WCEp322Mistake(2).png WCEp322(4).png TecnaWinx1.jpeg Stella's doodle face.png WCEp322Mistake(3).png 11111111111111122222.png MatlinEp322(4).png MatlinEp322(5).png Arcadia and musa.jpg 111111111111111.png Water Stars.jpg 3x22-Arcadia giving the winx the water stars.jpg 3x22-Arcadia returning the winx back to normal.jpg Arcadia.jpg WCEp322(4).png.png Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Dimensions Category:Winx Club